Almizclado
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Viñeta] [Saga x Milo (Fem) ]. El lapso prudente del amor, hiere y lastima. La sarta del deseo no se puede desmentir.
**Tenía que escribir de ellos dos. Milo aquí es mujer (Fem). Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Esa oscuridad, poca profunda y palpablemente fastidiosa, en motitas amarillas y azules, talvez algunas especialmente eran blancas. Era una idoneidad insomne, en la joven Milo. En que sus pensamientos estaban enredándose entre la abstracción y la eterna duermevela. Se empecinaban en arrastrarse perezosamente y silenciosamente, intentando que ambas partes se declinen en alguna madeja de conclusiones oportunas. Más sin embargo, la muchacha de rubios cabellos, cierra sus preciados ojos cubiertos por esa gruesa capa de tupidas pestañas, no tomando en cuenta su entorno.

El afilón de pensamientos, desde la más simple astilla de madera que llevaba profundamente bajo sus uñas bien cuidadas, hasta en las formas de lo más irónicas de deshacerse de los enemigos, para lo cual había sido entrenada en el Santuario de Athena. Inclusive aprender de algunos intricados artilugios de armas que requerían un convincente tratamiento de aprendizaje y de uso, para los enfrentamientos físicos. Ella sabía, que aprender a manejar y darle un uso a todo el conocimiento adquirido, era a través de los acuerdos que lograba consigo misma, la correcta filosofía y el espíritu de seguir viviendo.

Porque el futuro no se fijaba en ninguna piedra como en aquellos desamparados e ingenuos humanos que podrían no obstante creer. No había un próximo camino por el que la amazona de Escorpio pueda moverse, sin embargo las elecciones singulares no estaban siendo predestinadas desde el inicio. Teóricamente era como un árbol viejo, subiendo cada vez más hacia la bóveda estelar, y el futuro de todos los guerreros, estaba fragmentándose dentro de cada rama de la difusión visceral en cientos de direcciones.

Y el fuego de las antorchas del pasillo lateral del dintel de su templo, daban un ligero resquicio de la luz lánguida, en aquella noche de penumbra, como en casi todos los últimos días de sus desilusiones. Milo prefiere intensamente el bailar epiléptico de las hojas pardas y secas de la estación del otoño con la espesa maleza; al ritmo alicaído del cielo gris con toques del halo de la nocturnina, habiendo las acciones nunca profetizadas que se enaltecían desde el cielo celestial, con el nacimiento de la cuna de los milagros y de las fronteras indeseables. Los reprimidos sollozos de la joven de los largos cabellos dorados casi del matiz de un ocaso prodigioso ocre, eran esos pequeños diamantes cristalinos de particularidad salada que seguían resbalando por el perfil de su rostro, mientras continuaba murmurando frases de conciliación indistinguibles, a la vez que la amazona apretaba sus labios rosados uno contra otro, visualizándose una mueca en una línea recta. El viento anunciaba que los decretos y las decisiones morirían en esa solitaria tierra. Por las palabras necias y los remembranzas indolentes entre ella y Saga de Géminis.

Todo iniciaba y se terminaba en la cama después de las relaciones sexuales. El silencio rozaría tímidamente la piedra caliza del mármol del templo de Escorpio, con la innegable mezcla de un almizcle de miel y de especias, que se había quedado impregnado profundamente en el ambiente, siendo que más bien, el caballero guardián de Géminis, había dejado a su paso una estela exótica masculina que se extendía ligeramente, con un brillo mágico y sombrío.

El cielo se estaba cayendo, adornándose con un hermoso racimo de diamantes que se plasmaba desde arriba. Sin duda, la susceptible Milo empezaba a cansarse demasiado, aunque el dolor lo había aprendido a tolerar eficientemente, si bien su cuerpo y su alma se columpiaban con la antojadiza crueldad. Se respiraba el desafecto y el remordimiento, corrompiéndose las vitalidades frecuentadas en la adolescente. Se habían cazado las ilusiones, y el poder innato no se reparte. Y las miradas recelosas no se apagaran con el orgullo. Los ojos de Milo se alzaron de su rostro, dibujándose naturalmente en su melena rubia de aspecto ondulado, magníficamente como las olas de un mar, imparables y volubles. Ella intentaba desafiar la luminiscencia parduzca que se proyectaba resequidamente entre los espacios de las altas columnas arcaicas y de las mechas de las candelas que estaban situadas sobre su base pétrea encima de la mesa, a unos cuantos centímetros a un lado de la figura femenina. Se demostraba que ella ni el mismo Saga, ni eran puramente ángeles, ni debían catalogarse como demonios, porque sencillamente eran desesperadamente humanos para glorificarse bajo ordenanzas de los dioses neutrales.


End file.
